wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bramblewhistle
__NOEDITSECTION__ developing for Willowlight's random prompt contest with the numbers 6 and 17. WARNING!!! THIS STORY INVOLVES BW ALMOST COMMITTING SUCIDE! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT!! Appearance Bram Is a light shade of pink all over his body, shading into darker gradients. His underbelly is light brown, and he has a large tail that gets thinner. He has small spikes down his spine that end at his tail. He is well muscled and large, although slightly chubby. His small, shrivelled and useless legs lay limp in a wheelchair. He has a NightWing head, although it has brown MudWing horns that curl upwards. If you look closely, you can see dark hazel eyes behind half-moon style glasses. His front legs are stocky, but his tiny talons are a little small for them. His wing membranes are cream coloured with dark purple "stars". Personality BW feels very awkward around other people, and he'll try to hide from socialization. He is horrible at starting conversations, and most of the ones he starts sound like: "So do you use those talons for anything?" or "You have something stuck in your teeth." Yeah. He actually loves to get to know people though, and he can be quite empathetic at times. He really wants to gain a love interest who respects him despite all his quirks, yet he can barely manage to talk let alone go on an actual date. He enjoys music, although he gets embarrassed because of it. He's not very good at singing, either. The one thing he is good at is quilting. He loves making blankets, and it's his secret dream to open an inn. Since he is unable to move his back legs, he's had a lot of practice moving his front ones, making them strong and nimble. He enjoys talking about art, and he could go on and on about quilting techniques, except for the fact he has no social skills whatsoever. All Bram wants is for someone to take on him and love him. Although he is a generally nice guy, Bram can be bitter at times. He believes that the only reason dragons don't talk to him (which is hypocritical, since he doesn't want to talk to them) is because of his odd legs. If they do try to talk to him, he sometimes snaps at them, making dragons think he has a bad temper. BW has a bad mental state, considering his mother abandoned him and his foster father never loved him. He can get nervous and jittery at times, as well as snappy. Another reason why he is bad with people. History He was born around 5,100 A.S, and his parents were a female NightWing named Purity and a male MudWing named Grouse. They were in their second year of high school at Jade Mountain Academy together, all lovey-dovey until one morning, Purity woke up to find out she was going to have eggs. She hurried away from school, not wanting anyone to find out that she was going to have a hybrid dragonet. Ever since then, she resented grouse for what he "inflicted" upon her. When Bram came out of the egg, his mother took one look at him and his small, shrivelled legs and abandoned him in the rainforest, leaving a note beside her son. Bram, crying for his mother, was found by a young male RainWing named Cockatoo. He read the note and decided to take him in. Cockatoo didn't generally love him all that much, but he fed him anyways, as well as making a wheelchair for his back legs, although Cockatoo never payed any attention to him or gave him any praise. This, combined with the knowledge of being abandoned by his mother, caused his poor mental state. When he turned 2, he wanted to attend Jade Mountain Academy, since they knew they accepted hybrids, but his foster father denied it, saying no matter where he went, he would always be bullied for his heritage. These words stung more than they meant to, so Bram, crying, ran away. His foster father found him and took him back to his hut. He said that Bramblewhistle could go to Jade Mountain for one year, and see how he liked. Little did he know, his mother and father were finishing their senior year of high school... When Bram first arrived, nobody really liked him. Especially the NightWings. They were disgusted at how "wrong" a hybrid could go. They bullied him about his legs and his hybrid blood. They would get the SandWings to threaten him with their poisonous tails, give him bloody noses, and hit him with their tails. All when the teachers weren't looking. BW wanted to tell the teachers what happened but he was scared. But the thing that really pushed him over the edge was the high school buddy program. He was paired with Purity. Purity instantly recognized Bramblewhistle as her own son, but she kept her snout shut. She had an idea. When they were doing a simple art project together, Purity asked Bram about his life. Bramble told her everything. How he was abandoned by his mother, never noticed by his foster father, and bullied. He had grown ironically close to Purity these last few weeks, and he never really understood the prospect of keeping secrets. After his confession, Purity became paralyzed with guilt. She revealed to him that she was her mother. Bram was horrified. He ran away back to his den where he grabbed a pointed rock and almost committed suicide. Purity stopped him. She told him she would take him to the NightWing part of the rainforest where she would raise him. Bramble wanted to deny her offer more than anything, but he was too shell-shocked by the whole ordeal of meeting his mother to argue. Trivia WIP Gallery WIP Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ArtTheRainwing)